In the related art, a mounting structure configured such that electronic components are mounted on a wiring board has been used in electronic devices.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a wiring board which includes a resin insulating layer (insulating layer) and a reinforcing material (frame body) disposed on the insulating layer and having a through-hole along a thickness direction thereof. In addition, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mounting structure which includes the aforementioned wiring board, a chip component (electronic component) disposed on the insulating layer inside the through-hole, and an underfill material (resin member) disposed in one main surface of the electronic component and the insulating layer.